


Outfoxed

by Strummer_Pinks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strummer_Pinks/pseuds/Strummer_Pinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Canon Divergence from the end of Season 3)  After stabbing Pan and himself with his dagger, Rumplestiltskin disappears.  While Belle searches frantically for some clue as to where he's gone, Rumple finds himself back in the Enchanted Forest, still alive but mortally wounded.   When a strange creature comes to his rescue, Rumple recalls a deal he made as a disgraced soldier with a cunning kitsune that may yet owe him a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfoxed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spec script in screenplay format. They may be some issues with the formatting because I exported it from Final Draft to Word and then cut and pasted from word into the AO3 Post space. I apologize for any difficulty this may cause you in reading it. I've had this kicking around in my hard drive for a while. I wrote it a while back when I was doing my Master's, taking precious time out from the work I was doing on my thesis, because I was so completely taken by Rumple's story and all things OUAT in general. This was before season 4. I've been rather disappointed in the show since then, for reasons I won't even begin to get into here because it would take all day.
> 
> Anyway, here is a bit of my own personal take on what the prophecy of Rumple's "undoing" really meant and what happened after he vanished from Storybrooke, (i.e. none of this D.O.'s Vault business or the dead coming back to life), basically Rumple is badly wounded and somebody comes along who owes him a favour. 
> 
> Also I love writing Spinner! Rumple and reading fics about him, so if you know any good ones toss me a recommendation! 
> 
> XXXXXXXXX

EXT. SNOWY FOREST, FAIRY TALE LAND- NIGHT  
MR. GOLD(RUMPLESTILSKIN) appears in a SHOWER OF LIGHT under a snow covered tree. He collapses back against the trunk, barely able to stand, bleeding from his chest from a STAB WOUND. He takes a step forward, but his legs fold beneath him as he sinks to the snow.   
He waves his hand trying to magic up a fireball. He GRUNTS in frustration, but no fire comes from his bloody fingertips.   
MR. GOLD  
Come on!  
(speaks to the air)  
You’re right then, aren’t you Seer? I'm undone! My magic, my curse- it’s gone.   
He gives a single quiet SOB and lies down, resting his head on a tree root. Snow continues to fall around him. A flake lands on his hair and then another as his blood seeps into the snow. He closes his eyes, breathing slowly.   
EXT. MAIN STREET, STORYBROOKE- DAY, RIGHT AFTER GOLD’S DISAPPEARANCE   
Gold has just disappeared after sacrificing himself in killing Pan with the cursed knife.   
BELLE, EMMA, REGINA, NEAL, HOOK AND HENRY all stare in shock at the SCORCH MARK on the pavement, where two people stood a moment before.   
Belle falls to her knees on the ground crying, touching the charred mark.   
BELLE  
No!  
NEAL  
Dad!

Everyone else just looks stunned. Emma, the sheriff, bends down to touch the black dust of the scorch mark.  
EMMA  
What happened? He’s just- he’s just gone? No body. Nothing.  
BELLE  
No no no! He must’ve found some way out! We have to find him!  
SNOW  
(shakes her head in disbelief)  
Gold sacrificed himself for all of us. Of all the people in this town to do such a thing, I never thought it’d be him.  
CHARMING  
(amazed)  
Didn't think he had it in him.  
HOOK  
I can't believe it. The Crocodile...  
REGINA  
Not to mention landlord to most of the town. If he didn't leave a will, the town charter states that his property reverts to the municipality of Storybrooke. As mayor I herby declare-  
NEAL  
Nothing! You declare nothing. I'm his son, I get to--  
Belle gets up, trembling with fury.   
BELLE  
How dare you! All of you! He's not dead! He's Rumplestilskin and he's smarter than all of you lot put together! You'll see, he's found some kind of loophole, gone to another land, changed into another form, hidden himself in a box or a lamp or a teacup or a--   
They look at her with eyes full of pity. This only infuriates her more.   
BELLE (CONT’D)  
He's got to- the globe! The globe in the shop! That's how we'll find him.   
She runs off towards the shop.   
NEAL  
Belle, wait!  
FLASHBACK  
EXT. CAMP OUTSIDE THE BATTLEFIELD DURING THE OGRE WARS, FAIRY TALE LAND- NIGHT   
Rumplestilskin in his soldier’s uniform arrives at the wagon where the Seer is being kept in a cage.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
(whispers into the wagon)  
So it's true. Everything you said would come to pass has. So tell me what I do now? How do I prevent myself from dying on the battlefield?  
(waits for her answers)  
Tell me! What do I do?  
He shoves the curtain aside. The cage in the wagon is empty. He STRIKES the wagon in frustration.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN (CONT’D)  
Damn you! How can I save myself? What do I do now?  
His eyes light on a SLEDGEHAMMER lying beside the wagon, used for hammering in metal posts. He grimaces as he considers his options.   
EXT. MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP, STORYBROOKE- DAY   
Belle arrives at the shop running at full tilt.  
INT. MR. GOLD'S SHOP- CONTINUOUS -   
Belle rushes into the shop and looks frantically around.   
BELLE  
Now where are you...   
She sees the shiny gold top of Mr. Gold's CANE hooked over the glass panel of one of the display cases as if it is pointing to something. Beside it is a worn old box.  
Belle picks up the cane and kisses the handle.  
BELLE (CONT’D)  
Thank you, Rumple.  
She opens the box and takes out the LOCATOR GLOBE inside.   
EXT. CAMP OUTSIDE THE BATTLEFIELD, FAIRY TALE LAND- MOMENTS LATER  
A SOLDIER walking near the wagon hears Rumple’s CRY OF PAIN.  
The soldier runs around the wagon, sword drawn.   
SOLDIER  
Who's there? Show yourself!  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
P-p-lease. It’s all right!  
(gasps in pain on the ground)  
It's me, just me.  
The soldier looks down.   
SOLDIER  
You. I know you. You're--  
The soldier can't quite place the name.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Rumplestilskin, yeah.  
SOLDIER  
Right! From wolf battalion. Are you hurt?

In the dark, at this distance, it's hard for the soldier to see exactly what Rumple did to himself, but it's obvious he's in a bad way.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Heh, I'm fine, just clumsy, heh. If you'd just give me a hand up, I'll be on my way.  
The soldier comes closer and extends his hand. As he does he spies the bloody sledgehammer beside Rumple. His eyes narrow.  
Rumple is in too much paint to notice. He grabs the soldier's hand and hops up. Without thinking he steps down on his crushed foot. He GASPS and blacks out, falling into the soldier’s arms.  
The soldier catches him and drags him off to the tents.  
CLOSE ON the bloody sledgehammer resting on the ground. 

INT. MR. GOLD’S PAWN SHOP, STORYBROOKE, 1 MONTH AGO- DAY   
Mr. Gold holds out the glowing white globe to show Belle.  
BELLE  
What is it?  
MR. GOLD  
Blood magic, the strongest kind.   
Belle watches as Mr. Gold presses his fingertip against the sharp spindle on top of the globe. A drop of his blood falls to the surface of the globe.   
Instantly, a pinkish cloud swirls over the globe coalescing into continents and ocean picked out in hues of red. One spot appears, glowing redder than all the others.   
MR. GOLD (CONT’D)  
It shows you where to find what you're looking for.   
INT. MR. GOLD'S SHOP, STORYBROOKE, PRESENT DAY- DAY   
Belle pricks the index finger of her right hand on the sharpened spindle of the globe.  
BELLE  
All right magic globe...  
She watches the drop of blood fall onto the globe's white surface.   
BELLE (CONT’D)  
Show me Rumple.   
The drop of blood just trickles down the globe's curved surface without changing it.  
BELLE (CONT’D)  
Maybe I need to be more specific.   
Belle raises the index finger of her left hand and pricks it on the spindle.  
BELLE (CONT’D)  
Show me...   
(enunciates loudly and clearly)  
Rumple-stilt-skin.   
The blood falls onto the globe.   
Belle waits expectantly. No change.  
Growing increasingly frantic Belle places her right thumb on the spindle.  
BELLE (CONT’D)

Mr. Gold-- show me Mr. Gold!  
Come on, come on!  
Nothing happens.  
Breathing rapidly, she takes the full palm of her hand and jabs it into the spindle.   
BELLE (CONT’D)  
The Dark One! Show me the Dark One!   
She pulls her palm off the spindle. Large trickles of blood slide down the globe, but once again there is no change.   
She begins to SOB.   
BELLE (CONT’D)  
Work! Work! Work!   
She is gripping Gold's cane in her bloody hand.  
BELLE (CONT’D)   
Why...won't...you...work!  
She SMASHES the cane into the display case, causing the glass to shatter everywhere.   
The magic globe rolls off behind the counter.   
She continues to SMASH UP THE SHOP in her fury, doing more damage than Gold ever did when he was furious.  
INT. CAMP MEDICAL TENT- NIGHT  
The medical tent is supervised by the MASTER HEALER, female, age 65, a battle toughened doctor with an abrupt manner, and CYBIL, her apprentice (also female, age 18), who has yet to have her last shreds of compassion snuffed out by repeated exposure to war.   
The Master Healer places a glittering bottle in a tidy rack on a wooden camp desk beside her other bottles of medicine.   
MASTER HEALER  
Now remember Cybil, we use foxenthorn only for the most severe compound fractures and contusions. We only have a little left, so it's important not to waste it on--  
The soldier arrives with Rumplestilskin, still unconscious.   
SOLDIER  
Master Healer your attentions are required!  
MASTER HEALER  
But the battle hasn't even started yet!  
The soldier unloads Rumple on a cot like a sack of potatoes. Rumple still doesn't wake up.  
The Master Healer notices Rumple’s crushed and bloody boot.   
MASTER HEALER (CONT’D)  
What in the five hells happened to him?  
SOLDIER  
He's a coward. Did this t’himself to escape the coming battle.  
MASTER HEALER  
Better call the captain then. I’ll have a look at him meanwhile.  
The soldier salutes to the Master Healer and leaves the tent.   
The Master Healer gives Cybil a knife.   
MASTER HEALER (CONT’D)  
Here. Cut off his boot.  
The Master Healer turns her back on her apprentice.   
The Master Healer goes back to assembling her medicines as Cybil begins to cut Rumple's boot off.  
Rumple MOANS in pain.   
CYBIL  
(to Rumple)  
There, there, almost done.  
(to the Master Healer)  
And after I get his boot off, what then?  
MASTER HEALER  
Then you wash the injury out and leave it be.   
CYBIL  
What? Surely-- I mean, he's broken several bones, I can feel them sticking out under the skin. He'll need medicine, if he's to heal properly.   
MASTER HEALER  
What little medicine we have left is for the soldiers injured in battle, who risk their lives for our kingdom. It's not to be squandered on the likes of him.  
CYBIL  
May I at least have some bandages?  
MASTER HEALER   
One roll, help yourself and he better be out of here when the real wounded come in.  
CYBIL  
Yes, Master Healer.  
Master Healer takes the rack of medicines and locks them away in a big cupboard. She leaves and takes the key with her so Cybil has no access to it.  
CYBIL (CONT’D)  
(to Rumple)  
Time to discover how well I’ve been paying attention to my lessons.   
Cybil LAUGHS NERVOUSLY, not feeling terribly confident.   
EXT. MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
Neal and Emma arrive outside the shop, hearing SMASHING and SHOUTING inside.   
Neal tries the door; it’s locked.   
EMMA  
Belle! What are you doing in there?  
More sounds of SMASHING.  
EMMA (CONT’D)  
Belle, this isn't the way to deal with it!  
BELLE (O.S.)  
(from inside the shop)  
Go away!  
NEAL  
Let's try the back.  
EXT. MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP, SIDE ENTRANCE, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
Neal and Emma try to open the back door. It won't budge.   
Emma takes out a hairpin and tries to fiddle with the lock.   
As soon as she touches it she is REPELLED FROM THE DOOR by a BLAST OF MAGIC that sends her flying.  
EMMA  
Hey, that's my protection spell!  
Neal breaks out his sword from Neverland.  
NEAL  
Ah, t'hell with this.  
He shoves the sword into the gap between the door and the jam and slices through the door chain.  
INT. MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP, BACK ROOM, STORYBROOKE- CONTINUOUS  
Emma and Neal enter the shop through the back room. Everything is suddenly quiet.  
EMMA  
It’s so quiet all of a sudden.  
NEAL  
Maybe she ran out of stuff to break.  
INT. MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP, FRONT ROOM- CONTINUOUS  
Emma and Neal emerge from the back into the front room of the shop to see Belle sitting on the floor in the midst of the completely ruined shop.  
She is holding Gold’s blood-smeared cane, quietly sobbing.   
EMMA  
Belle!  
BELLE  
(hopelessly)  
It won't work.  
EMMA  
What won't work?  
BELLE  
The globe, the one he used to find you, Bael- Neal.   
(suddenly, an idea occurs to her)   
But maybe... the globe- it's blood magic. You’re his blood, his son.  
Belle rises and excitedly holds out the globe to Neal.   
BELLE (CONT’D)  
Here, try it.   
Neal looks at the globe, a little disturbed by the blood marks on it.   
Emma takes some Purel out of her pocket and a rag from the floor.  
EMMA  
Uh, maybe I should use some sanitizer on this first.  
BELLE  
(embarrassed)  
Right, of course. And maybe some here too--  
She points to the gold handle of the cane, which is now stained with blood. Neal helps her clean it with a tissue.  
BELLE (CONT’D)  
Thanks. It wouldn't do for him to come back and see...   
She turns around and only now realizes the full extent of the damage she's caused in the shop in her fury.   
Belle bursts into TEARS.  
BELLE (CONT’D)  
Oh! The shop! What’ll he say?  
EMMA  
Assuming he's not dead already?  
Neal puts his hand on Belle's shoulder.   
NEAL  
It's not your fault. It was your love that helped him. I never could.   
Neal hangs his head.  
Emma comes back from behind the counter with the globe freshly cleaned.  
EMMA  
Come on, it's worth a try.  
Neal looks frightened, worried it won't work and their last hope will be snuffed out. He places the globe carefully upon the one countertop in the shop that hasn't been smashed.  
NEAL  
Hold it steady Emma.  
Emma holds the globe.   
NEAL (CONT’D)  
Show me my Papa, Rumplestilskin.  
Neal pricks his finger on the spindle and a drop of his blood hits the surface of the globe.   
The three of them watch expectantly.   
And...  
Nothing happens.   
Neal sags back in despair.  
BELLE  
No! No! No!  
Belle takes the freshly cleaned cane and hits it on the display case.   
EMMA  
Belle, you have to stop this!  
Emma catches the cane before it comes down again.  
BELLE  
(past caring)  
Why? It's what he would've done.  
NEAL  
This way lies madness.  
BELLE  
So what? I’ve been mad before. Or didn't anyone tell you, Regina kept me locked in an asylum for 28 years?   
NEAL  
He never mentioned--  
BELLE  
Of course he wouldn't. He felt horrible about it.   
NEAL  
Why?  
BELLE  
It was because of my association with him she did it. Regina kept me as a pawn, a prisoner, all the while telling him I was dead. They gave me drugs to make me sleep all the time. I used to dream... He knew I didn't like talking about it, that I didn't like remembering. He was always trying to protect me, so why couldn't I protect him? I couldn't stop it, couldn't do anything! I just stood there frozen, helpless!   
Neal stifles a SOB. He feels the same way.  
Emma squeezes Neal's hand and gives Belle a hug with her other arm.   
EMMA  
C'mon Belle, let's get you home. We could all use a warm drink, some rest. Get our thoughts together, figure out what to do next. We need a strategy.  
Neal nods and picks up the globe.  
NEAL  
I better take this just in case.  
They turn to leave and Belle follows along, still holding Gold’s cane.  
EXT. FOREST OUTSIDE THE CAMP, FAIRY TALE LAND- DAY  
TWO OFFICERS and their TWO SERVANTS are hunting in the forest with THREE DOGS. The dogs are BARKING and chasing a THREE-TAILED FOX with a WHITE MARK ON ITS HEAD.   
OFFICER 1  
Get it! Get it! That’s the fabled three tailed fox! The pelt of that beast is worth its weight in gold!   
The dogs are closing in. The officers and servants run to catch up with the dogs as the three-tailed fox darts into a gooseberry bush.  
OFFICER 2  
We have him now.   
There is a RUSTLING from the bush and suddenly a MAN, stands up from it. We see him from the back first. He wears a hood of red fox fur and his clothes are made of reddish-orange and brown colored hides.   
KITSUNE is a young man of Japanese appearance, with tanned skin and shaggy, reddish-orange and black hair, the same colour as fox fur. His eyes are amber like fox’s eyes and on the front of his fox-fur hood is a glistening white pearl.  
OFFICER 1  
Who are you? Where did you come from?  
KITSUNE  
I am Kitsune of the Kitsune Zenko.  
OFFICER 1  
What are you doing in the king's forest?  
KITSUNE  
My apologies. I was unaware this forest belonged to someone. I am a stranger here and unschooled in this custom. In my land the forest belongs only to the spirits who dwell there.   
OFFICER 2  
And what land is that? Are you from the land of the ogres? Are you an ogre spy?   
KITSUNE  
Certainly not.   
OFFICER 1  
Then what are you doing here?   
Kitsune looks warily at the dogs slavering after him by their master’s sides. They look like they’d give anything to take a bite out of him.   
KITSUNE  
Oh, I was just looking for my- my lost dog.   
One of the dogs licks its lips and growls.  
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
You haven't seen any strays around here have you?   
OFFICER 1  
No! And you should be away from here, if you don’t want to be pressed into the king’s service.   
OFFICER 2  
Aye, consider this your one and only warning.   
The fox favours them with a majestic bow.  
KITSUNE  
And I thank you for it most graciously. May you have a most pleasant war kind sirs.  
Kitsune steps between two trees and disappears from sight.   
The officers and soldiers look nonplussed by his unusual exit.  
EXT. MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
Emma, Neal and Belle leave the shop.  
EMMA  
We can take my car, it's just a few blocks over.   
HOOK takes this inopportune moment to catch up with them.  
HOOK  
Wait! Stop!  
The three look daggers at him. In a way, he is partly responsible for the recent disaster.  
EMMA  
Hook, now isn’t the time.   
Belle brandishes the cane at him.  
BELLE  
What are you doing here? Come to gloat? Or do you just want to shoot me again?   
HOOK  
No, no. I just wanted to set your mind at ease, to tell you, you don't have to worry about me anymore.  
NEAL  
Because I'm sure she was so concerned about your welfare.  
HOOK  
No, I mean, you don't have to worry I'll come after you again, now that he's gone. I won’t harm you now Belle, you have my word. You know, it was never about you personally, anyway.  
He sticks out his hand for her to shake.  
She sticks the cane in his face, presses an unseen button on the side of the handle and a BLADE pops out.   
Apparently Mr. Gold had a little something in reserve, for when beating someone with it just wasn't enough.  
BELLE  
Yeah it never is about me, that’s the trouble. And still, I’m the one who always gets the short end of the stick in the end. Just collateral damage for everyone else. Funny how that keeps happening.   
She advances on Hook with the point mere inches from his nose, but Hook doesn't flinch.   
HOOK  
(to Emma)  
Sheriff, you better reign this filly in, before she gets into trouble.  
Emma just looks at him in disgust.  
HOOK (CONT’D)  
(to Belle)  
Look, you're obviously a young woman in great distress, so as a gentleman, I'll cut you some slack just this once. 

He lifts his hook to the blade and nudges it away. 

He turns, unafraid to show his back to her and stalks off.   
HOOK (CONT’D)  
(over his shoulder)  
Don't try to be him, love, it don’t suit you. Emma, you want to pick up where we left off earlier, I’ll be down the pub.   
EMMA  
(mutters)  
Yeah, great.  
Belle glances at Emma, struck by a sudden thought.  
BELLE  
Want to pick up where you...Oh please tell me you’re joking. You’re joking right? You? And him...  
Emma waves her hands in denial.  
EMMA  
No, no, no, we’re just friends!  
BELLE  
Friends? With the man who shot me, an unarmed woman in the back?   
EMMA  
Hey! Are you judging, Miss Shacked-up-with-the-Dark-One? How many people do you think your boyfriend turned into snails and squashed in his three hundred year rule of terror?   
BELLE  
Shut up!  
NEAL  
You know that’s my father you’re talking about, right, Emma?   
EMMA  
Oh, like you never criticized him.   
NEAL  
C’mon, the man just-- Well, Belle’s right about Hook. You know he’s just going to hurt you.   
EMMA  
Like you picked so well when you chose Tamara as your finance?  
NEAL  
Oh that’s low, Emma, that’s mean.  
Belle shakes her head and walks towards Emma’s car, no longer listening to the squabbling former couple.   
INT. EMMA’S CAR, STORYBROOKE- MOMENTS LATER  
Emma unlocks the car and gets in the front.  
EMMA  
Belle, you’re riding shotgun.  
NEAL  
Emma!  
EMMA  
What? Too soon?   
BELLE  
Whatever.  
Belle gets into the front passenger side seat and Neal gets in the back.   
A SWIRL OF PURPLE SMOKE manifests in the back seat next to Neal as he gets in and coalesces into the figure of REGINA, the former Evil Queen.   
NEAL  
Oh. It’s you.  
Emma and Belle turn around.   
Belle is terrified at the sight of Regina. Desperately, she clutches Emma’s arm.  
BELLE  
Emma, make her go away!   
(to Regina)  
Get out! Get out or I’ll make you leave!  
She points the sword-cane at Regina.   
REGINA  
Oh? You want to go? Have at me then.  
The sword-cane TRANSFORMS in a puff of purple smoke into a CANDY CANE in Belle’s hand.   
Belle THROWS it angrily on the floor.   
EMMA  
Haven’t you done enough? Just let us go, Regina.   
REGINA  
I will, but look, before this pity party train leaves the station, I want to talk to you.   
BELLE  
(resigned)  
Fine, get your gloating over. Everyone knows you always wanted him dead. Now you have your wish.  
REGINA  
I won’t deny it. He did have my mother killed to save his own scaly skin, so yes, gloating might be in order.  
EMMA  
To be fair, you did try to get Hook to kill Cora yourself.  
REGINA  
True. However, Belle, I do think you’re right. I don’t think our little pawnbroker is truly gone. My family’s known him a long, long time and whatever form he wears, there’s one thing that never changes-- that imp has a serious talent for survival. Pride’s nothing to him. If there is any loophole to escape complete destruction, no matter how distasteful to any normal thinking person, trust me, he’ll avail himself of it. In fact, he’s probably living somewhere right now in hiding as a slug making deals with other slugs.   
BELLE  
Is that supposed to be comforting?  
REGINA  
Depends how much you like slugs.  
NEAL  
Don’t laugh at us. He could be anywhere, in any form and he’s hurt and has no magic. He can’t tolerate being without it!   
REGINA  
He did manage without magic for 28 years here in order to find you, Baelfire, or have you forgotten? I think he’s become quite resourceful.   
NEAL  
So if what you’re saying is true and you think he’s still alive, how do we find him?  
REGINA  
Did you find my mother’s globe, Belle?  
BELLE  
What do you think? I tried it. Neal did too. It won’t work. Blood magic is specific. It needs his blood.   
REGINA  
Then I suggest you get some.  
EMMA  
In case you haven’t noticed, Gold isn’t exactly here to donate to the cause.   
REGINA  
But you said yourself, you don’t require Gold himself to make it work, only Gold’s blood.   
BELLE  
What?  
REGINA  
Oh come on, you’re telling me a powerful sorcerer like Rumplestilskin, who collected everything, even Prince Charming and Snow White’s hairs, didn’t have any of his own blood stashed away for a rainy day, saved up in a dusty old vial in the back of the wine cellar in that big old house of his?  
BELLE  
No. That’s horrible!  
REGINA  
And being horrible wouldn’t be in character at all for him, would it?   
NEAL  
C’mon Emma, let’s get to house! She’s probably right, he must have some blood saved up there!   
PURPLE SMOKE SWIRLS around Regina.  
REGINA  
(laughs as she vanishes)  
No need to thank me.

 

FLASHBACK  
EXT. FIELD OUTSIDE THE ENCAMPMENT, FAIRY TALE LAND- NIGHT  
The three-tailed fox runs across a moonlit field near the tents of the camp. The fox lifts his nose to sniff the air.   
EXT. CAMP OUTSIDE THE BATTLEFIELD, FAIRY TALE LAND- NIGHT  
From the fox’s POV we see the soldiers gathered around a fire eating food.   
Turning on a fire over a spit are chickens, game hens and other meats. The fox licks his chops, but there are too many people around for him to attempt to steal some meat.   
The white patch on the fox’s forehead glows.  
A BURST OF LIGHT occurs behind the soldiers in the camp.   
SOLDIER 1  
What’s that?  
SOLDIER 2  
I dunno.  
SOLDIER 3  
Better go see. Maybe the battle’s starting.  
The soldiers leave their food turning on the spit.  
In a SWIRL OF RED SMOKE the fox changes back into Kitsune, the fox-man. Kitsune steps lightly into the circle of logs by the fire and pulls a KNIFE out of his jerkin. He spears the game hen on the tip of the knife and takes a bite.   
Kitsune is so engrossed in eating the game hen, he misses the soft sound of GROWLING nearby.  
An OFFICER’S DOG lunges at him and knocks him to the ground.   
Kitsune falls to the ground, which knocks his fox fur hood off. He tries to fend the dog off with the knife as the dog goes for his throat.   
Kitsune stabs at the dog, hitting it in the leg. The dog YELPS in pain.   
OFFICER 1  
Rolfo! Rolfo! You! What are you doing to my dog!  
Officer 1 and Officer 2, from the scene in the forest from before appear.  
Upon hearing the sound of his master’s voice, the dog, with the knife still in him limps away from Kitsune towards the officer.   
OFFICER 1 (CONT’D)  
Rolfo?  
Officer 1 bends down to examine the dog, while Officer 2 emerges from behind another tent and hauls Kitsune up.   
OFFICER 2  
On your feet! What are you doing in this camp stranger?  
OFFICER 1  
(incredulously)  
You stabbed Rolfo! You stabbed my dog!  
The dog gives a pitiful WHIMPER.   
KITSUNE  
Your dog was trying to kill me!  
OFFICER 2  
You! You’re the man from the forest.  
(pointing to the meat on the ground)  
You were stealing our food!  
KITSUNE  
Well, technically it wasn’t your food. Look, just give me my hood and I’ll be on my way.   
Officer 1 suddenly notices the fox-fur hood on the ground and picks it up. He twirls it mockingly around in his hand.   
OFFICER 1  
So you think this is funny? That this is all a witty jest to you? Do you know what we do to those who steal from the King’s army?   
Officer 2 ties Kitsune’s arms tightly together with his belt, making sure to hurt him in the process.  
OFFICER 2  
They pay the price.   
INT. INCARCERATION TENT, FAIRY TALE LAND- LATER  
SOLDIERS hammer a SPIKE into the ground with the SLEDGEHAMMER Rumple used to smash his foot. Attached to the spike is a thick iron chain. Cuffed to the chain by one ankle is Kitsune.   
Officer 1 stands close beside him just out of reach holding the fox-fur hood. The pearl in its centre is beginning to lose its lustre.   
Kitsune lunges forward, trying to grab it, but the officer dances back out of his reach.   
KITSUNE  
No! Give it back! Give me back my skin!   
OFFICER 1  
You took from us thief. We’re just making it a square deal.   
Officer 1 throws the hooded skin around his shoulders like a shawl and LAUGHS. Both officers and the soldiers leave.   
Kitsune strains at the chain and cuff about his ankle.   
He pushes at the spike, but it won’t budge. Realizing the full nature of his predicament he makes a CANINE WHIMPERING SOUND.   
Kitsune backs into a corner and tries to curl up to sleep on a MOUND OF STRAW like a fox would, but the mound of straw below him CRIES OUT.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Ow! Watch where you’re sitting!   
Kitsune jumps up. He looks down and sees Rumple in the pile of hay.   
KITSUNE  
Who are you?  
Rumple sits up in the straw. His pupils are hugely dilated, his cheeks flushed. He waves his hands in the way he does in the future as the Dark One when he mockingly bows to people when introducing himself, but here it comes from fever, rather than the desire for theatricality.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Rumplestilskin at your service.   
He GIGGLES at the ridiculousness of him serving anyone in his current state.   
KITSUNE  
Why are you hiding in the straw?   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
I'm not hiding in the straw, I'm cold and this is the best blanket substitute available.   
KITSUNE  
But it's hot out. It isn’t cold in here.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Don't be ridiculous, it's freezing!   
Kitsune begins to notice Rumple’s feverish demeanor. He is shivering.   
KITSUNE  
You're sick. You have a fever.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
(defensively)  
I’m fine.  
KITSUNE  
Why are you here? Did you steal from the soldiers too?   
Kitsune notices that there is a yellow letter “C” painted on Rumple’s shirt.  
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
Oh. Cowardice.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
So, what of it? They’re the foolish ones. Going to fight ogres. Pfff! Like the ogres would care anything about any of us, if it wasn’t for the king making us invade their land and take their gold to pay his creditors. What I did was the only sensible course of action.   
KITSUNE  
Was it? Or were you just afraid?  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
What do you know of me? A seer-- a seer told me I’d have a son, but that my actions on the battlefield would destroy me. That I’d leave my son fatherless. I couldn't do that to my son. So I did this to myself.  
He indicates his injured foot and ankle. It’s a nasty sight, even bandaged.  
KITSUNE  
Looks like you did a thorough job of it, too.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
(ruefully)  
I know. I thought I could trick them, say I fell somehow or... but once I did it, I blacked out and woke up here. There’s no deceiving them. Luckily, they need my spinning skills, or it’d be death by cross-bow squad for me. ‘Course I might die anyway, just like that blasted seer predicted and then, not only will I leave my son fatherless, but I’ll die branded a coward to boot, without my wife ever knowing my reasons. They say death by blood fever is slow and painful. At least your end will be swift.   
KITSUNE  
I suppose, but then I don't plan to end here.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
How will you escape then? That chain’s unbreakable, enchanted iron.   
KITSUNE  
I don’t have to break the chain. If I can reclaim my kitsunebi, I’ll have my magic back. With magic I can change form and free myself.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
You know magic?  
KITSUNE  
I am magic. I am of the kami.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
What's a kami?  
KITSUNE  
A type of spirit.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Spirit? You look substantial enough to me.   
KITSUNE  
This is not my true form. My soul, my true essence and power, is held in the kitsunebi, the pearl upon the hood they stole from me. Once they learn of its true nature, they will try to access its power to turn the tide of battle. Such an attempt would kill me. After three hundred years of curiosity and existence, I have no wish to meet my end over the theft of a game hen! It would be rather a waste don’t you think?   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
(shrugs)  
War is waste. Look what happened to me.  
KITSUNE  
You’re not chained. You could leave any time you wanted.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Deserters get executed.   
(pats his leg)  
I’ll take my chances with this and surviving the fever.  
Kitsune pulls at his chains.  
KITSUNE  
How many of these soldiers do you think will be left alive at the end of the day, my friend? What happens when the ogres break through their lines and we’re still here, stuck chained up in this tent?   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Our side could win.   
KITSUNE  
I’ve been behind the ogre lines as well and trust me, your side won’t.   
Rumple sighs and looks up at the roof of the tent. He sees a patch of night sky full of stars through a hole in the fabric.   
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
Do they ever take you out of the ten?   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Every day. The healer’s apprentice takes me to the officers’ tent to spin rope for them to make fuses for the canons.   
KITSUNE  
Do they ever leave you alone in there?  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Sometimes.  
KITSUNE  
Then you could run away. Do it when they’re not looking and they won’t catch you.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
It’s not that easy. They have horses. I, on the other hand, don’t even have two properly functioning legs anymore. A poor contest.   
Kitsune studies the metal cuff on his ankle.  
KITSUNE  
You know I once knew a fox who stepped in a bear trap. It closed up around one of his paws-- snap! Like the jaws of a crocodile.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Poor fox. I don’t know why these rich lads hunt and kill those creatures, they don’t even eat them.   
KITSUNE  
But the fox didn’t die. He gnawed his leg free and ran away.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
How could an animal still run after that? It’d surely die soon after its escape.   
KITSUNE  
But this fox didn’t. I saw him again, months later, his coat still rich and red, running through the forest on three paws.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Too bad I'm not a fox then or I could run.   
KITSUNE  
You could be.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Now who’s feverish?  
KITSUNE  
Can you stand up?  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
I’m tired.  
KITSUNE  
Stand up, please, I’ll help you.   
Kitsune gives Rumple a hand up. He balances awkwardly on one foot.   
Kitsune stands beside Rumple and compares their heights. Kitsune and Rumple are about.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
What are you doing?   
KITSUNE  
You know, it just might work.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
What?  
KITSUNE  
(laughs)  
Yes, I think you'll fit quite nicely.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Fit nicely into what?   
KITSUNE  
The kitsunebi-- the fox-fur hood, it’s in the officers’ tent. During your spinning, when they leave you alone, go find it. Hide it in your tunic and return to your work. At the end of the day when you come back here, give it to me and we’ll see what we can do about changing you.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Wait, if I do this and they catch me I’ll be branded both a coward and a thief.  
KITSUNE  
It was they who took it from me. They are the thieves.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
I doubt they’ll see it that way.  
KITSUNE  
Assuming they’re all to die tomorrow, who’s to know you’re either? Come now, are you so afraid of them?  
Rumple lowers himself painfully to the ground.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Of course, I’m afraid of them, I’m a coward, it says so right here.  
He points to the“C” painted on his tunic.   
KITSUNE  
That doesn’t make it true.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Well, I am afraid.  
KITSUNE  
But I don’t think you’re a coward. The two are not the same. The story you told me was a story of bravery, not cowardice. You are a man who endured great pain and the ill opinion of his fellows to be there for his wife and child, a man who saw through the tattered lie of a war started by nobles and fought by peasants. When you’ve been around as long as I have you realize that they are the true cowards, the ones who hide, safe behind their walls of stone and send others to fight and die. And if I mistake you and you are not brave, then at the very least you are clever to see it all for what it truly is.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Clever. Really? This is by far the least clever thing I’ve done in my whole life.   
Kitsune takes a SILVER COIN out of his pocket and holds it, covering the centre with his thumb. He picks up a small stick from the ground.   
KITSUNE  
Do you think I can pierce this metal coin with this stick?  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
What does that have to do with anything? Anyway, unless you have magic, it’s impossible.  
KITSUNE  
Impossible is one side of the coin.   
Kitsune flips the coin over, under and across his knuckles. Then he preforms the trick again, but faster than should be humanly possible. Suddenly, the coin appears in his other hand, as if by magic.   
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
But there's always another side.  
The other side of the coin is bronze, a completely different metal.   
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
But then again, what makes you think sides are the only ways through? Rules are meant to be broken.   
Kitsune flings the coin into mid air. As it flips end over end, with a flick of the wrist he quickly PUTS THE STICK THORUGH THE SEEMINGLY SOLID COIN.   
Rumple gives him a brief hand CLAP for his trick.   
Kitsune sketches a quick, theatrical bow for his audience of one.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
A well played jest, trickster. What’s the secret?   
Kitsune turns to Rumple with the coin on a slightly different angle and Rumple can now see that there is a SMALL HOLE in the centre of the coin that permitted the stick go through.   
Rumple LAUGHS.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN (CONT’D)  
That’s one I’ve not seen before! It’s not magic though.  
KITSUNE  
No. It rests on the assumption that the audience believes the coin to be solid all the way through, because that’s the way of coins in your land. Not in my land where all coins have holes. You assume you already know the coin’s nature, so you don’t bother to look closely enough. Those soldiers think they know what you are, heh. They haven’t even scraped the surface. Strength and power are not always obvious. I’ve found it in the strangest places, cunning, hidden from those who’ll just glance at a man and think they can take his measure. But for those with the eyes to actually see, to observe what is there, rather than what they assume... 

He looks deeply into Rumple's eyes, like he can see down into his soul. Rumple looks away, unnerved by his gaze.   
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
I'll make you a deal, Rumplestilskin. You get my kitsunebi back for me and I’ll use my magic to help you.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Can it heal my leg so I can run away?  
KITSUNE  
No, but I know a plant that can cure your fever. We can find it in the forest when we get there together.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
But if you can't heal my leg how will I be able to follow you to the forest? What's to keep you from leaving me once you get what you want?  
KITSUNE  
I give you my word.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
(sniffs)  
The word of a thief.   
KITSUNE  
If you don't help me they’ll execute me tomorrow. And you will remain here and die without medicine to cure your fever. You're almost too sick to spin already. Once you have no use to them don’t think they will take great pains to keep you alive, especially with the wounded coming back from the battlefield. Be brave one more time. Do this for me and I promise I will save you so you can return to your family, just as I intend to return to mine.  
Rumple looks down at his hands, contemplating his choice.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Fine. I’ll do it.   
Kitsune bows his head in a gesture of thanks. 

INT. FOYER, GOLD'S HOUSE, STORYBROOKE- DAY   
Belle, Emma and Neal enter. The rooms are large and fairly gloomy, with wood panelling and old fashioned dark wallpaper.   
Emma glances at Belle and Neal.   
Gold’s girlfriend and son look totally woebegone.   
EMMA  
You guys want some tea?  
Belle blanches. Tea was their special thing.   
BELLE  
I think I want to go upstairs. Start looking right away.  
Belle starts heading upstairs.  
Neal is choked up, but like always, his instinct is to hide his emotions.   
EMMA  
Neal, you okay?  
NEAL  
Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom. Be there in a sec.   
Emma follows Belle upstairs.  
INT. STAIRS AND HALLWAY GOLD’S HOUSE, STORYBROOKE- DAY   
On the wall by the stairs are strange Hans Christian Andersen papercuts in frames.   
EMMA  
I wonder what former fairy tale character was his interior decorator.  
At the top of the stairs are two doors.  
Belle notices there’s blood and dirt on her clothes.  
BELLE  
Let me just get out of this.   
Belle goes into her room and shuts the door behind her, leaving Emma outside.  
Emma tries the handle of the door next to Belle’s.   
ZAP! Something knocks her backwards and she goes through another door and LANDS on the floor of the BATHROOM across the hall.   
INT. BATHROOM, GOLD’S HOUSE, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
Belle comes out of her room, her blood stained clothes changed to a T-shirt, sweatpants and slippers.  
BELLE  
Emma! Are you alright?  
Belle gives Emma a hand up.   
EMMA  
Again with the protection spells!  
I tried that door over there and the stupid thing zapped me back.   
BELLE  
That’s strange, his bedroom’s never done that to me before.   
Belle goes over to the door and turns the knob. It opens without a problem.   
BELLE (CONT’D)  
See? It’s fine.  
Emma steps gingerly over the threshold without incident.   
EMMA  
His bedroom, huh?  
INT. MR. GOLD’S BEDROOM, GOLD’S HOUSE, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
The bedroom is tidy and expensive looking, with a dark wood framed bed covered in a wine coloured bedspread and a fancy woven rug.  
An antique, ornately carved wardrobe, much like the magical one from the enchanted forest takes up nearly one wall of the room.   
EMMA  
(spying the wardrobe)  
Bingo.  
Belle sits down on the bed. Without thinking she slips her feet into Gold’s slippers resting on the carpet by the bed. She raises her feet, clad in his unevenly worn slippers and looks at them, strangely moved by such an ordinary sight.   
BELLE  
Oh, Rumple.   
She grabs his pillow and buries her face in it and SNIFFS.   
BELLE (CONT’D)  
It still smells like his cologne.   
Emma turns the wardrobe’s handle. It ZAPS her.  
EMMA  
Come on! Seriously? A little help here?  
Belle comes over.  
BELLE  
Here, let me.  
She turns the handle and opens the door.   
Emma tenses, prepared to face more dark magic.  
Instead it’s just a closet full of Gold’s suits, all in various shades of black and charcoal gray, perfectly pressed and neatly hung on wooden hangers, all facing in the same direction.   
Divided from the suits is a tie rack, ties arranged in a perfect spectrum of dark solid colors.   
Beneath the ties is a brass UMBRELLA STAND and a tripartite laundry HAMPER, the three sections labelled “colors,” “whites” and “linens.”  
EMMA  
Must’ve had a hell of a dry cleaning bill. Here, check the laundry.  
Belle pulls the laundry hamper out of the wardrobe to examine the laundry inside.   
Emma takes out the umbrella stand. Inside are an umbrella, two canes similar to the one found in the shop, and a fencing foil.   
EMMA (CONT’D)  
Didn’t know Gold was into sword play...  
BELLE  
(without looking up)  
Oh, that’s mine. He was teaching me. He used to be rather good at fencing back in the Dark Castle, before he came to this world and his leg was ruined again.  
Emma is trying to unscrew the gold top off one of the canes to see if there’s something inside.  
EMMA  
Yeah, I always wondered about that. If he could use his magic to heal you when you were shot and even reattach Dr. Whales’s arm when the monster tore it off, why didn’t he ever bother healing himself?   
BELLE  
It’s the curse. It takes you back to the physical self you were the last time you were truly human in our land, before magic touched you. That’s why Archie is a man here, not a cricket. Whatever your last human form was, becomes your default setting.   
All the while they’re talking, Belle is going through the contents of the laundry hamper.  
EMMA  
But Henry isn’t originally from your land. He was never magical or part of the curse, yet Gold healed him.   
BELLE  
If the injury’s fresh enough, only a little magic is required to make the body remember, guide it into putting itself back the way it was before, back to the default setting. Rumple’s injury was already healed in our land long ago, but incorrectly. Whale offered to fix it for him, the way they do in this world, with surgery, but I think the idea of going under the knife of the former Dr. Frankenstein..   
EMMA  
Yeah. Not exactly appealing.   
BELLE  
Magic in Neverland, though-- well you saw what it’s like over there, how strong it can be, when controlled by one’s will.   
EMMA  
(nods)  
Whatever you wish becomes reality.   
FLASHBACK  
EXT. INCARCERATION TENT, FAIRY TALE LAND- THE NEXT DAY   
Cybil arrives to pick up Rumple.  
EXT. WALKING THROUGH THE CAMP- CONTINUOUS   
Rumple on crutches walks with her to the officer’s tent to spin. Rumple looks sweaty and feverish.  
INT. OFFICER’S TENT- DAY  
4 OFFICERS and their dogs are hanging out together in the tent telling stories, playing cards, having a few ales, getting slightly drunk. There is a stool and a spinning wheel with coils of rope beside it in the tent.  
Officer 1 rises from his seat.  
OFFICER 1  
Ah, my friends, we have a guest! Who could it be at this hour?   
The officer claps his hand hard on Rumple's shoulder to steer him towards the spinning wheel.   
Rumple is so weak he nearly falls over. From Rumple’s feverish POV things look BLURRY and OUT OF FOCUS in the tent.   
OFFICER 2  
Ah, our good friend Hobblefoot has come to entertain us with his spinning!  
LAUGHTER from the OFFICERS.  
Rumple sits down heavily. He tries to force some wool into the spinning wheel, but drops it.   
MORE LAUGHTER  
Rumple looks down, jaw clenched tight.   
He recovers the wool and begins spinning as the room around him BLURS.   
TIME PASSES  
The OFFICERS leave the tent with most of the dogs. ONE DOG, ROLFO, unbeknownst to Rumple is left sleeping, hidden behind a crate.  
The spinning wheel stops. Rumple looks up to see the FOX FUR HOOD on the chair, the kitsunebi pearl on it glowing enticingly.   
Rumple looks around to make sure they’re really gone.   
Sweating from fear and fever, he makes his way on crutches over to the kitsunebi on the other side of the room.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
(to himself)  
C’mon, c’mon.  
He gets to the chair, grabs the kitsunebi and stuffs it down the front of his tunic.   
Terrified of being found out he makes his way back across the tent. Just as he has almost reached the spinning wheel, Rolfo wakes up and GROWLS at him.   
Rumple nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound.   
The dog approaches, GROWLING low in his throat at the smell of the fox fur. Rumple backs away clumsily.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN (CONT’D)  
(desperately)  
There, there. Good boy, nice dog, go on, go, g-go away. P-please.   
OFFICER 2  
Oi! Rolfo! Where’re you at, boy?  
He sees the dog sniffing at Rumple and Rumple backed up against the spinning wheel.  
Upon hearing the officer enter, Rumple looks up in terror.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Ah, your d-d-dog, sir, he doesn’t seem to much care for--  
OFFICER 2  
(laughs)  
You really are a coward. No wonder you couldn't face ogres if even little ol’ Rolfo scares you. Come on, Rolfo, leave Hobblefoot alone.  
The officer leaves. Rumple GASPS in relief and sits down heavily at the spinning wheel. He touches his shirt, feeling for the kitsune skin through the fabric. It’s there. His vision BLURS, then he blinks his eyes and resumes spinning, a wide tricksterish smile of disbelief spreading over his worn face.   
INT. MR. GOLD’S BEDROOM, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
Absently, Belle picks up a blue SILK SHIRT with a SMALL DARK STAIN on it. It looks like little more than a coffee stain. Belle is about to throw it on the pile of rejects when Emma spies it.   
EMMA  
What’s that?  
BELLE  
It’s just a shirt.  
Emma takes the shirt from Belle to examine it more closely. She sniffs it.  
EMMA  
No, Belle, this is blood. Dried blood.  
BELLE  
Blood? Rumple’s blood?   
EMMA  
Hard to say, but I think he was wearing this shirt the day I went with him and Henry to New York- the day Hook stabbed him.   
BELLE  
If you’re right, we can make it work!  
EMMA  
Only if we can get the blood out of the fibres somehow. And if it is indeed his blood and not Hook’s from when I hit him. We’d best get to the hospital lab, see if Dr. Whale can analyze it.  
BELLE  
You think we can trust Whale with this? If it’s all we have...   
EMMA  
Hey, if you can trust anyone to bring back the dead, it’s him.   
Belle takes the shirt.  
Just then they hear a ZAP from the door and see Neal stumble backwards from the doorway.  
Neal shakes off the stinging sensation in his hand.  
NEAL  
Ow!  
BELLE  
Sorry, protection spell.   
She grabs Neal’s hand and leads him in.   
Neal is holding a piece of paper from a sticky note pad.  
EMMA  
What’s that?   
NEAL  
Emma, you know anyone in town goes by the name of Delphi Eisen?  
EMMA  
No, but that doesn’t mean anything. There are still lots of people I don’t know around here.  
NEAL  
“Tape Hut” ring a bell?  
EMMA  
I think that’s that old record store on Queen Street, the one that looks like they haven’t changed the sign since the 80s. Why?  
BELLE  
Now that you mention it, Rumple did mention the store being behind on the rent a while back.   
EMMA  
That doesn’t sound like much of lead. I think we’re better off taking this shirt to Dr. Whale.   
NEAL  
I dunno, Emma, look what he wrote under her name.   
Neal holds up the paper. Underneath the words “Tape Hut” and “Delphi Eisen” is the word “SEER” underlined double.  
EMMA  
She’s a seer? I thought Gold was the only one who knew the future around here.   
NEAL  
Apparently not. I think it’s time to find out what she knows.   
FLASHBACK  
INT. INCARCERATION TENT, FAIRY TALE LAND- NIGHT  
Cybil brings Rumple back to the cell. He is weary and sick after a day of spinning in his weakened condition.   
He sways slightly before collapsing onto the straw.   
Kitsune watches Cybil leave before going over to Rumple.  
KITSUNE  
So? Did you get it?  
Rumple touches the kitsunebi hidden under his shirt.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Aye.  
KITSUNE  
And how did it feel to trick those fools at their own game?  
Rumple folds his hands behind his head and smiles, quite pleased with himself.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Delicious.  
Kitsune touches Rumple’s arm, urgency overcoming him.  
KITSUNE  
Let’s have it then. My kitsunebi, if you please.   
Rumple removes Kitsune’s hand and scuttles backwards away from him.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Not yet. You said you'd get me free, help me run away from here. Show me how.   
KITSUNE  
Give me my kitsunebi. I can’t perform the magic without it.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Tell me how, I’ll do the magic, then you’ll get it back.   
KITSUNE  
It’s of no use to you!  
(desperately)  
Please. I speak the truth. I’ll help you.  
Rumple searches Kitsune’s face and something in there that makes him agree. He takes the kitsunebi out of his tunic and hands it over.   
As soon as Kitsune takes it, he seems to grow visibly stronger, to sit more upright, to have more energy. He stands up and strokes the fur, rubbing his finger over the pearl in the centre of the hood. It GLOWS white.   
Kitsune’s hair glows briefly red and his eyes take on a more fox-like appearance.   
Rumple stares, amazed.  
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
A promise is a promise.  
Kitsune folds the fox fur cloak in half and then in half again.   
He gives it a shakes and a SECOND FOX FUR CLOAK falls out of the first.   
It’s exactly like Kitsune’s fox skin, but for the missing kitsunebi pearl on the forehead.   
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
Follow me.  
Kitsune sweeps his skin up over his head and pulls the hood over his eyes.   
There is a SWIRL OF RED SMOKE and standing in front of Rumple is a THREE-TAILED FOX with a white star on its forehead.  
Still staring, Rumple grabs at the second fox fur cloak and puts it over his own head.   
SFX: FWAP!   
RUMPLE’s POV: We see Rumple’s eyeline changing as he shrinks down to the floor, to the height of a fox. Soon he is seeing Kitsune, the three-tailed fox from a fox’s perspective.  
Sitting on the floor of the tent there are now TWO three-tailed foxes.   
Kitsune-Fox steps easily out of the metal cuff that previously held him.   
Rumple-Fox is sitting on the ground, licking his injured back paw.  
Kitsune-Fox jerks his head at Rumple-Fox impatiently.  
KITSUNE (V.O.)  
Come.  
Rumple-Fox looks up as Kitsune-Fox slips under the flap of the tent.   
Rumple-Fox limps after him.   
EXT. BATTLEFIELD CAMP, FAIRY TALE LAND-NIGHT  
Rumple-Fox is disoriented, looking around at the camp from his new perspective, unaccustomed to being a fox.  
KITSUNE (V.O.)  
Follow.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN (V.O.)  
Help! Please! Turn me back! I don’t know where I am in this! I’ll drown inside!   
KITSUNE (V.O.)  
Hold fast my friend, you won’t drown. You’ll run.   
Suddenly, Kitsune-Fox is moving quickly, slipping under the wood beam of a horse corale. Rumple-Fox follows, keeping his injured back paw off the ground.   
They emerge from the horse corale into the field outside the camp.   
EXT. FIELD OUTSIDE THE CAMP, FAIRY TALE LAND- CONTINUOUS  
Kitsune-Fox runs across the moonlit field.   
Rumple-Fox runs after Kitsune-Fox on three paws.   
The two foxes slink into the forest thicket.  
INT. FOREST, FAIRY TALE LAND- NIGHT  
SOUND OF A NEARBY STREAM.  
The two foxes trot through the forest, Rumple-Fox lagging some ways behind.   
They’ve obviously been at it for some time, as they’re no longer running. They approach the STREAM.  
Kitsune-Fox laps at the water. As he sits down the fox-pelt slips off his head and he is HUMAN FORM KITSUNE again, wearing his clothing of hides, cupping the water in his hands to drink.   
Rumple-Fox catches up with him, panting slightly.   
KITSUNE  
(to Rumple-Fox)  
Drink.  
Rumple-Fox looks up at Kitsune with amber fox eyes, before bending his head over the stream.   
As Rumple-Fox brings his head down to lap at the water, the fox-pelt falls off, landing in the stream TURNING HIM HUMAN AGAIN.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
No! No, come back!  
Rumple reaches into the stream trying to get the fox hood back, but it dissolves into RED TENDRILS OF MIST in the water.   
Grabbing at the water where the fox skin was, he nearly falls into the stream.   
Kitsune grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him back.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN (CONT’D)  
No, no! Get it back! I need it to run!   
Kitsune gently lays Rumple down on the river bank. Rumple looks worse than ever, half-soaked from water and sweat, shivering and feverish. His pupils are dilated wide, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glazed and unseeing.   
KITSUNE  
You’ve run far enough. Now rest. The transformation has taken much of your strength.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Did we make it?  
KITSUNE  
Yes.  
Rumple smiles faintly.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
It was a lovely run. 

Kitsune picks a clump of green, heart-shaped leaves from a small cluster growing by the river bank. He pinches the leaves off the stem and offers them to Rumple.   
KITSUNE  
Eat these.   
Rumple looks at the leaves.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Leaves. Why?  
KITSUNE  
Because you're dying, Rumplestilskin. The fever is taking hold and soon you’ll be past help, even from me.   
Rumple takes the leaves, puts them in his mouth, chews and swallows. He closes his eyes as if even this has taken great effort.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Tell me Kitsune, who are- what are you really?   
KITSUNE  
I am Kami.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Thank you Kami. Even if I die, your magic-- it made me run, took away all the pain. I felt so powerful, so alive and free and strong-- not afraid anymore--   
(he catches Kitsune by the arm)  
I never knew it felt so wonderful to wield magic-- Does it feel like that always for you, everyday?  
For a moment Rumple’s eyes are alert and he looks at Kitsune with a ravenous hunger to experience magic again.   
Briefly, Kitsune feels unsettled, unaware that for humans, magic is addictive. Gently, Kitsune removes Rumple’s hand from his arm.   
KITSUNE  
Kami isn't my name. It is what I am. A being of the Other Realm, the land of the spirits.   
Kitsune's EYES GLOW and suddenly, in the dark moonlight forest, other EYES GLOW ALL AROUND.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
What? What are they?  
KITSUNE  
We are everywhere in nature, where the skin between the worlds shows thin.  
CREATURES, half person, half plant, animal, dragon and mist detach themselves from the trees and bushes, rise up from the rabbits in the grass, the birds in the trees and the water in the stream.   
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
Would you like to come there, to the spirit realm with us?   
Rumple’s eyes go wide. He shakes his head.  
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
Are you still frightened then? No harm will come to you. The greatest honour is reserved for those who help our kind in times of need. My elders, the Kitsune Inari, of the nine tails possess greater powers than I do. They could heal you, restore you fully. You could run freely with us in the fields of the spirit world.   
Rumple sits mulling over this tempting offer, before deciding.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Forgive me Kitsune, I must refuse your offer. Your kindness is more than I deserve, but I have a wife and child, here in this world. I have to find them, to protect them as much as I still can, or what has been the purpose of any of this for me?   
Kitsune smiles.  
KITSUNE  
Your loyalty to your family does you credit, spinner. You have the capacity to endure much for those you love and there will be much to endure, I can see. Others will try to make you into what they say you are. They’ll tell you that you aren’t brave or strong. Don’t let their lies inside your heart. Their definitions cannot hold you, your spirit is greater than any of them have the capacity to imagine.   
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
How do you know?  
KITSUNE  
I have seen it.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
What else have you seen with your magic? Do I return home all right?  
Kitsune puts his hand on Rumple's chest and Rumple lies back down in a trance.  
KITSUNE  
Of that I cannot say. Rest Rumplestilskin. Sleep and be well.  
Rumple closes his eyes and sleeps.   
EXT. FOREST, FAIRY TALE LAND- MORNING   
A bird is SINGING.   
Rumple opens his eyes. His pupils are normal, no longer feverish.   
He looks up at the blue sky framed by tree branches above his head. The SOUND OF THE SINGING BIRD grows closer.  
Suddenly, a bird flies over him at close range and DROPS SOMETHING on his chest.  
RUMPLESTILSKIN  
Uch!  
Rumple scrambles up to sitting position and tries to wipe away what he thinks is bird poo off his clothes.  
Then he realizes his shirt is clean. He looks around to see what the bird dropped and notices a COIN, shining on the ground beside him.   
He picks it up. It is the same coin Kitsune showed him in the tent, the one with the hole in the centre.   
Rumple holds it up to the light, turns it one way and it looks completely solid, turns it another way and the hole in the middle is clearly visible.   
He puts it in his pocket.   
He looks around and sees a STAFF on the ground beside him, fashioned from a tree branch.   
He picks it up and uses it to help him stand.  
Leaning on the staff he limps forward experimentally.   
Not too bad, he can manage it.  
He stands up straighter and looks around at the forest, feeling more energetic and cheerful than he has in days. Up ahead there is a path.   
With the aid of the staff, he limps toward it, the coin a reassuring jingle in his pocket.   
EXT. TAPE HUT, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
Emma, Neal and Belle get out of the car in front of Tape Hut. The sign was indeed last changed in the 80s, but the place has a pleasantly scruffy ambience, nothing polished or corporate about it.   
INT. TAPE HUT, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
Inside is a space with shelves from floor to ceiling, all meticulously labelled, filled with an eclectic mix of CDS, DVDs, records, old VHS videos and casette tapes. All free space on the walls and ceiling is covered with rock posters.   
The keeper of this odd establishment is not immediately visible.  
BELLE  
Hello? Is Delphi Eisen here?   
A curly puff of turquoise hair sticks up from behind the counter, half hidden by stacks of used CDs and battered copies of Mojo magazines.   
DELPHI EISEN, a dissolute punker of indeterminate age, peers at them over a copy of a book by Richard Hell.   
DELPHI  
Hey. You looking for some music?  
EMMA  
No, we just wanted to ask you some questions.  
DELPHI  
Look Sheriff, I did back into that car, if that’s what you’re nailing me for, but the guy had it coming, I mean he parks halfway into my spot every day and he knows I--  
NEAL  
That’s not what we wanted to talk to you about.  
DELPHI  
Oh, well if album recommendations are what you’re after,   
(she nods at Emma)  
I suggest Transformer by Lou Reed alternating with Red Patent Leather by the New York Dolls.   
(she looks at Belle)  
And you’ll be wanting the Rolling Stones’ Beggar’s Banquet  
(she looks at Neal)  
Might as well get a copy for yourself as well, we should have a few of them kicking around. Listen to track one.   
NEAL  
Thanks, but I already have “Sympathy for the Devil” on my ipod.   
DELPHI  
(nods)  
A man of wealth and taste who’s been around a long, long time, likes having people guess his name? You know anyone like that?  
EMMA  
What are you playing at? What did Gold come here to ask you?   
NEAL  
Were you a seer in the our land?   
DELPHI  
(laughs)  
Oh, so that’s what this is about. No I’m not, but I did have a seer in the family, a long time ago. I believe Gold or the Dark One or whatever he called himself back then, dispatched her and took her power for himself at some point. No skin off my nose, never met the woman myself. Don’t know why he thought I could help him. Only talent for prediction I have is what music people need. Here--   
She takes out a CD of the New York Dolls.  
DELPHI (CONT’D)  
Just so happens I have a copy right here. Try track eight.   
Emma looks at the back of the CD, track 8.  
EMMA  
(makes a face)  
Pirate Love.   
DELPHI  
That’s the one.  
EMMA  
Ha, ha, very funny.  
DELPHI  
Still, you know whatever Gold’s done, he ain’t all bad. He did buy a single off me once that I recommended before everyone woke up. I remember it was “New Slang” by the Shins. You know the first line of that song? ‘Gold teeth and a curse for this town?’ Seemed rather appropriate in hindsight.  
EMMA  
Uh-huh. Listen, did he ever make any deals with you, any at all?  
DELPHI  
Yes, I guess you could call it that.   
NEAL  
Uh-huh, those don’t usually turn out so well.  
DELPHI  
I dunno, seemed like I got the better side of the bargain this time.   
EMMA  
Really? I find that seriously hard to believe.   
BELLE  
What was the deal?  
DELPHI  
Said he was going on a trip, wanted me to pick him out some CDs for the road. In exchange, said he’d give me a pass on the month’s rent, all of it. Just out of the blue like that. Pretty generous I’d say. Not to mention bloody weird and out of character, but hey, who’s complaining?   
EMMA  
Wait, what were your recommendations to him?  
DELPHI  
Oh, I don’t remember.   
EMMA  
C’mon, you must have a receipt.  
DELPHI  
No, they were on the house.  
BELLE  
How many were there?  
DELPHI  
Two? Three? Three, yeah.  
EMMA  
Do you remember one of them at least?   
DELPHI  
No, not exactly, just that it was weird because they were all bands that weren’t the sort of thing a guy like that would usually buy. He listened to all my recommendations though. It’s’ hard to explain, but sometimes I just get this sense about people and what kind of music they’ll be needing. Maybe it’s some of that leftover seer power or something.  
Delphi’s eyes wander around the store, looking for something to jog her memory.  
DELPHI (CONT’D)  
I’m sorry, it’s just so many people come in here and ask me and my memory’s not--  
Her gaze falls on a poster on the wall advertising the band “Fleet Foxes.”   
DELPHI (CONT’D)  
Wait! That! That was one of them, Fleet Foxes.   
MOMENTS LATER  
Delphi holds out the Fleet Foxes album.  
DELPHI (CONT’D)  
Here it is.  
Neal looks at the ALBUM COVER. There is a reproduction of a Breughal painting on it. It shows people in a medieval town that looks very much like their old town in the Enchanted Forest. In the background there is a castle on fire.   
NEAL  
Wait a minute, I remember this. This was our town! Where we lived, in the Enchanted Forest.  
He points to the building on fire in the distance.   
NEAL (CONT’D)  
And that- that was the Duke’s castle. We set fire to it! This was where it all began.   
DELPHI  
(pleasantly surprised)  
Well, fancy that.   
CLOSE UP on the part of the album cover painting that depicts a SNOWY FOREST.  
EXT. SNOWY FOREST, FAIRYTALE LAND- NOW   
Mr. Gold lies under the tree, partially covered in snow. His eyes are closed and his breathing is shallow. The snow around him is pink with spilled blood.   
He doesn’t notice a WHITE FOX, stepping through the snow towards him.   
The fox SNIFFS him and LICKS his bloody hand.   
Gold gives a weak little chuckle as the fox’s tongue tickles him.   
He opens his eyes and sees the fox. It has 9 TAILS.   
Mr. Gold sits up shivering badly and tries to push the fox away.   
MR. GOLD  
G-g-get back. Stay away. 

He's so cold his teeth are chattering and his nose and cheeks are red from exposure. He puts his hands under his armpits to warm them and squeezes his chest, as if trying to keep the blood in and stay warm.

The fox backs up. 

Mr. Gold smiles wolfishly, showing his gold tooth, glad to see he’s managed to intimidate at least one creature, even in such reduced circumstances.   
MR. GOLD (CONT’D)  
That's right, I know magic so, steer clear.   
The white fox cocks its head at him curiously, as if waiting for him to perform some magic.   
Mr. Gold turns away, huddling into himself, pretending to ignore the fox. He hates the thought of being without magic almost as much as he hates the thought of dying.   
There is a SWIRL of WHITE SMOKE behind him and when the smoke clears, Kitsune is standing there, though now his clothes are white, trimmed with gold. Coolly, he licks the remaining blood from his white gloved fingertips.   
KITSUNE  
My apologies, it is in my vulpine nature.   
MR. GOLD  
Do I know you, fox?   
KITSUNE  
Perhaps my winter colours confuse you.  
Kitsune takes a coin out of his pocket and flips it over his knuckles to the copper side.  
MR. GOLD  
Kitsune! I remember.   
KITSUNE  
So it is you. Rumplestilskin, the man who ran. I must admit I am surprised. I thought the lifespan of your kind was too short to grant us another meeting. I am so pleased that I was wrong.   
MR. GOLD  
Once, you invited me to join you in the spirit realm. Have you come to extend the invitation once more?   
He reaches a trembling, blood stained hand out to Kitsune.   
MR. GOLD (CONT’D)  
I’m ready now.  
Kitsune shakes his head sadly.  
KITSUNE  
I’m afraid it is no longer in your nature to be one of us.  
MR. GOLD  
So you’ve come to say good-bye.  
KITSUNE  
(paraphrasing the words of the Storybrooke well)  
What was lost will be returned.   
The coin in his hand begins to GLOW. He takes Mr. Gold’s hand and puts the coin in it.   
MR. GOLD   
It's warm.  
KITSUNE  
I am a kitsune inari of the nine tails now. My powers have grown since last we met.   
The snow on Mr. Gold’s body begins to melt away, his skin taking on a warmer GLOW as heat returns to him.   
KITSUNE (CONT’D)  
Holes are a good look for coins. Not so much for people.   
Kitsune makes a motion with his hand and the wound in Mr. Gold’s chest begins to close. Gold GASPS as his chest begins to seal itself up, steam roiling off the wound as the hole fuses closed.   
The edges of the skin come together to form a raised SCAR in the centre of his chest in the shape of a Japanese character.   
MR. GOLD  
(gasps)  
What? What is this symbol?  
KITSUNE  
Blood magic. It tells what is foremost in your heart.  
MR. GOLD  
And what is that?  
KITSUNE  
Determination.   
Kitsune reaches out his hand. Gold takes it and rises shakily to his feet.   
MR. GOLD  
How can I ever repay you?   
KITSUNE  
You found your family once. Find them again. Be together.   
MR. GOLD  
Yes. Tell me how.  
Kitsune’s gaze flicks over Mr. Gold’s suit and tie with distaste.  
KITSUNE  
First you’ll need something more suitable to wear.  
Kitsune takes off his fur hood and folds it into a square. Then he flicks it loose and another fox fur hood falls out and lands on the ground as it did before in the soldier’s camp.  
Gold reaches down to pick it up, but his suspicious nature thinks better of it.   
MR. GOLD  
Wait, it’s- it’s not a trick is it?  
Kitsune cocks his head like he did when he was a fox, baffled by this behaviour.   
KITSUNE  
Does it matter? I thought you liked tricks. Don't outfox yourself, my friend. Trick or not my gift is true.  
MR. GOLD  
I’m sorry, it’s just, where I’m from we have a saying...   
KITSUNE  
Magic always come with a price?  
MR. GOLD  
Something like that.  
KITSUNE  
In my world we have a different saying. In my world we say... We are magic.   
Gold picks up the white fox fur and puts it over his head. In a SWIRL OF WHITE SMOKE, he turns into a WHITE AND GOLD NINE TAILED FOX.   
Kitsune grins. WHITE SMOKE swirls around him as he changes back into FOX FORM as well.   
Kitsune-Fox turns away from the forest, towards a nearby SNOW COVERED FIELD.   
Gold-Fox follows, running smoothly after Kitsune-Fox, all four paws hitting the ground.   
From a distance they look like two simple white winter foxes racing through a sparkling snowy field towards a TOWN in the distance that looks like the one from the album cover.  
INT. TAPE HUT, STORYBROOKE- DAY  
Emma looks at the identical town on the album cover in her hands and down at the two tiny foxes in the corner of the picture. Each has nine tails.   
EMMA  
Huh. Hey Belle,what do you know about nine tailed foxes?


End file.
